Battle for Supremacy: I Give Thanks for the Gift of Bombs
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: A mother sits down to read her children a story; a wonderful story of caring and giving. With several good role models. Oops, she picked up the WRONG book. Instead, ITS A STORY ABOUT HOW EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS AND THE CREW BLEW THINGS UP ON THANKSGIVING! Suggested by Kindle10o.


Mother: CHILDREN! I'M GOING TO READ YOU A STORY BEFORE YOU GO TO BED!

Children: (come running into room) Yay! What's it about, Mother Dear?

Eightbooksand60cats: (hiding in the toy chest) (gags)

Mother: Well, once upon a time...

* * *

("Bad to the Bone" plays as it transfers to the last Thanksgiving in the closet. Yes, the closet has music. Cause I'm awesome. XD)

Eightbooksand60cats: ITS THANKSGIVING! And the turkey betrayed me.

Little Cat: (dressed as a turkey) WHAAAAAAAT? Its not my fault that I was hungry!

Sokka: (covered in spit) But you didn't have to eat ME!

* * *

Kids: Wait, what?

Mother: I'm not really that sure about this book either. Oh well, maybe it'll make more sense later on.

Eightbooksand60cats: (hiding in toy chest) (gasps) (whispered) That's an insult to my writing! This fic isn't supposed to make sense!

* * *

Sokka: But you didn't have to eat me!

Little Cat: Sure I did! I didn't have my mallet, but I had my mouth. So of COURSE I'd eat you! You're just lucky you didn't get to my digestive tract! Haha!

Sokka: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

Kai: Wimp.

Sokka: I'm gonna go take a shower. (Runs away)

Little Cat: OOH! I'll ambush him in the shower! Its turns out that I had my mallet the whole time!

Aang: Where'd you hide it?

Little Cat: (grins) Trust me, you DONT want to know. (Runs away cackling madly)

Aang: O-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? O.o

Spry: I'm bored.

Eightbooksand60cats: Me too. Hey, I have an idea!

Sparky: Let's go blow up China!

Eightbooksand60cats: ...Noooooooooooooooo. Let's go on a trip around the world!

Sparky: And THEN we'll blow up China?

Eightbooksand60cats: ...Nooooooooooooo. But we'll visit Antartica!

Sparky: And THEN we'll blow up China!?

Eightbooksand60cats: Seriously, stop it with China.

* * *

Kids: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Mother: I have no comment. Let's continue.

* * *

Zuko: SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY GIRL OFF OF ME!

Eightbooksand60cats: But- but- this place is fangirl proof! :O

Zuko: (walks in with Jewel clutching his leg, making it hard to walk) Not a fangirl! Jewel!

Jewel: I can't help it! He's just sooooooooo smoking hot!

Katara: Hahahahahaha, good pun, Jewel!

Jewel: (frowns) What pun?

Katara: ... Never mind.

Eightbooksand60cats: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET ON THE SHIP!

Kai: What ship?

Eightbooksand60cats: (pulls out a flying ship from her backpack) This ship!

* * *

Kids: What?

Mother: ... Let's contine, shall we?

Eightbooksand60cats: Enough of the stupid distractions! Keep reading, idiot! God, that's the last time I let a mother read my fics to kids.

* * *

Two hours later...

Eightbooksand60cats: WELCOME TO AAAAAAAANTARTICA! THE CHILLIEST, MOST BARREN PLACE IN THE WORLD!

Little Cat: (takes off sunglasses) I thought it would be warmer.

Sokka: (sarcastically) Oh, and you expected there to be palm trees, and coconuts, and dancing hula girls, didn't you?

Little Cat: Yes. MALLET! (Hits Sokka on the head with her mallet)

Sokka: (woozily) I should stop talking to Little Cat.

Spry: Yes. Yes you should. FISH! (Hits Sokka over the head with a fish)

Sokka: Wait, what?

* * *

Kids: Wait, what?

Mother: ... AAAAAAANYWAYS,

* * *

Jewel: Where's ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKO?

Eightbooksand60cats: He's in the ship, cause its dangerous for a fire-bender's temperature to lower.

Jewel: :3 Then maaaaaaaybe he needs someone to share body heat with him! I VOLUNTEER!

Eightbooksand60cats: NO! NOBODY HUGS ZUKO! THAT IS A PRIVILEGE RESERVED FOR TOPH!

Toph: What?

Eightbooksand60cats: I MEAN, MAI! I said Mai! Didn't I, Little Cat?

Little Cat: She definitly said Mai.

Eightbooksand60cats: Heh heh, ANYWAAAAAAAYS, let's go and... Do whatever it is you do in Antartica!

Two hours later...

* * *

Kids: Who stays in Antartica for two hours?

Eightbooksand60cats: (jumps out of toy chest, scaring the mother and kids) LISTEN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE BY ASKING ALL THESE STUPID, IDIOTIC QUESTIONS!

Mother: You're being redunda-

Eightbooksand60cats: I DON'T CARE! (Jumps back into toy chest)

Mother: ... Weird. Anyways, let's continue...

* * *

Two hours later...

Katara: Hey Wi- I mean Eightbooksand60cats! Look out! (Throws snowball, only to have turn around and hit her in the face)

Eightbooksand60cats: (Standing on top of a short snow hill) (holding a holly and phoenix feather wand up) (Yes, I do read Harry Potter books) (Yes, I have a wand) ... I hate you.

Aang: No you don't.

Eightbooksand60cats: ... Yes, I d- Never mind.

Toph: What's up with the pauses?

Eightbooksand60cats: ... WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WATCH OUUUUUUUUT! (Jumps off snowhill)

Jay: What? Why? Oh. That's why. (Gets run over by the giant snowball Eightbooksand60cats' made on the small snowhill. Haha, :3)

Eightbooksand60cats: Haha! Hey, where's Sparky?

Sparky: (jumps out of water in a black wetsuit, black fins, white plastic goggles [The kind that even cover your nose] and snorkels. And also a spear) YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT'S UNDER THERE!

Little Cat: (jumps out of water wearing the same thing as Sparky, only in dark blue, execpt for the goggles of course) YEAH! A BIG, BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG WHALE!

Zane: Whale? What kind?

Sparky: (jumping up and down) A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG ONE!

Kai: Yes, but what kind?

Little Cat: A big one!

Luna: WHAT KIND!?

Sparky: Oh! Well, it's black and white like a panda bear!

Little Cat: So its a panda whale!

Eightbooksand60cats: No it isn't! Its a killer whale!

Everybody: (looks at Eightbooksand60cats)

Eightbooksand60cats: What? I never said I was an idiot!

Jewel: Its not that its just... Did you just say that sanely?

Eightbooksand60cats: Let me finish! I was going to say, its a killer whale! Let's eat it! Duh!

Everybody: (sighs in relief) Good, you're not an alien.

Sparky: (starts crying) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAANNAAAAA GOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOO CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAA AAAA!

Spry: Fine, we'll go to China.

Sparky: YAY!

Four hours later...

China: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Luna: DID YOU JUST BLOW UP CHINA!?

Sparky: Relaaaaaaaaaax! I blew Antartica up too!

Jewel: O_O

Spry and Eightbooksand60cats: (look at each other) Don't worry; we'll write it back.

Mother: And that's the end of the story.

Kids: YOU'RE TELLING ME A CAT BLEW UP CHINA? **AND** ANTARTICA?

Eightbooksand60cats: (leaps out of toy chest) THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT WAS ONLY **HALF** OF CHINA!

Kids: MOM!

Mother: ... I'm done. (Leaves)

Kids: (run after her)

Eightbooksand60cats: (looks at readers) See you next time! :3


End file.
